No Heir
by Jelbertie
Summary: Electric Vander is the second born to the yellow generation of her family's rainbow legacy, and she has not been chosen as the heir, to her relief. But when her elder brother, Butter, dies, Electric is faced with a choice that would have been easy had it not been her adorable seven year old sister asking the question.


**Hey guys, this is a little different from my usual fic that I post but I had a load of fun with it. Just a quick thing before we begin, this is not an actual family that I'm working with, in a way. Yes I am trying to do a rainbow legacy and yes the founder's name is Ollie Vander, which I am extremely proud of, but I have only just started. This is the brainchild of trying to think of future Sim names.**

**Now, enjoy.**

I checked my reflection in the mirror on the bathroom wall. I looked ridiculous. My family was chosen three generations ago for the rainbow legacy challenge that the gods of our world like to partake in. So many families love to be controlled by those things, but I hate it. I can hardly ever do what I want, always skill-building or, back when I was in school, constantly doing homework. Still I know my family didn't have it as bad as it could have been, after all I hear of some gods who put their subjects in rooms without doors. No food, no shower, not even a bed. Then they start fires.

Those were the horror stories of my childhood.

I guess I should do the whole introduction thing. My name is Electric Vander, awful I know, but that comes with being a rainbow-legacy child. I was the second born to the yellow generation, and don't I freaking know it. When I was little, my dad, Fox Vander, used to tell us stories of his life, and then of our family. Once, our god chose my great-granddad, Ollie, to start a legacy. A rainbow legacy, but you know that. Then Ollie met a singer, Mercedes May, and they had two kids together, Robin and Phoenix Vander, the red generation.

Phoenix, my grandma, became the heir of the family and even though she's awesome I can't stand the fact that she loved her main role in life, but that's what you get in family-oriented people I guess. Then my dad and his siblings were born, Uncle Saturn and Aunt Tangerine are alright I suppose, but I don't really talk to them since they weren't heirs.

Now we're on the yellow generation. My dad met my mom, Scarlett Minnen, all those days ago, and now they have four kids together. My older brother, Butter (BUTTER?), me and my two younger sisters, the twins Bumblebee and Saffron. I guess the weird names weren't enough to show what colour generation we were part of, we also ALL have yellow highlights in our hair and wear all yellow. It's _horrible_. Since my name's Electric, my god felt the need to dress me in neon yellow, as well as colour my room similarly. It's good that they have neutral grey in the neutral rooms, but I'm a bit of a loner so I spent a lot of time in my sickening bedroom.

But, BUT, as soon as I became a young adult I found my sweet salvation since I wasn't chosen as the heir. Butter is going to continue the family legacy and I am free to live my life the way I want to, not being ordered around by my old god. It was _fantastic_. I got a part time job in the bookstore, I watched TV for hours on end without my god ordering me to stop because I had to 'skill-build' and I even managed to find a guy.

"Ellie!" I heard Tommy's voice from my seat by the computer. I was hacking, as you do, since we needed a bit of extra cash so that we could buy that horseshoe court we'd always wanted.

"One second." I said to him as he appeared in the door. Tommy stood there, doing nothing, waiting for me to complete my action. "There we go." I could feel the 78 simoleons entering our shared bank account. Tommy had moved in that morning.

"It's your sister." Tommy handed the phone to me that I had just noticed he was holding. I took the phone, mouthed 'thanks' and then he went to complete another action. I think he was painting again, we really did need the money.

"Hello." I was surprised by how happy my voice sounded, and apparently so did Bee.

"Trix?" Yeah, I have many nicknames, but the name _Electric _is just asking for it really isn't it?

"It's me." I smiled. I was happy, I really was, despite the abundance of neon in my outfit.

"You sound so happy." Bee sounded so surprised. Then again, she was only a child, so was Saff, so maybe she didn't quite understand how much I hated being part of 'the legacy' and how much I loved being out. "Anyway, dad wants you to come home."

"What? For a visit?"

"No. Surely you've heard?" I could hear the question, but it didn't quite process. Dad wanted me to move back in?

"Heard what? Bee, what're you talking about?" I heard myself asking.

"It's Butter. He…he…" And then Bee started crying on the other end of the phone. I couldn't stand it, I may hate the legacy but Bee was still my little sister. Somehow she managed to continue. "Butter found a magic jellybean bush…he ate a few of the beans and…he's _dead_."

And then I knew.

Not that my brother was dead, but I knew that too, I mean come on I'm not stupid. No. I knew why I was wanted at home. My immediate thought after hearing the _horrible _news, and yes I do feel guilty for this, was '_no, I don't want to be the heir. No. No. No._'

"Can you please come home?" I don't know why I did this, well actually I think it may have had something to do with the crying seven year old on the other end of the line, but I don't know why my brain didn't stop me saying what I said next.

"Of course I will."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ellie, _seriously_?" Tommy was in shock, after all he did walk in on me packing my bags. I had to explain everything, and somehow I didn't think he understood.

"I know Tommy, but Bee begged and you _know_ how much she means to me."

"But she's not going to be there forever. You enter that household you are NEVER leaving. Your god isn't going to let you." Tommy looked like he was begging, hell he was, but there was something he was forgetting.

"Before you try and convince me to stay by being adorable, remember you're competing with a seven year old." I tried to laugh, but I could feel my throat contracting and knew I had to abandon the topic before I started crying.

"Look, Ellie, I love you okay. Isn't that good enough for you to stay?" I kept packing, not even meeting Tommy's eye. "Come on, please." Then I heard the unmistakeable twinkle of a massive mistake. "Marry me, Ellie. Then you CAN'T leave, you won't hold the family name."

I turned to Tommy, on one knee on the floor, pulling the ring box from his pocket. I quickly shut it, knowing I was probably going to regret this.

"We can't do it in time, you know that."

"No, we exchange rings here and voila, married."

"Tommy…"

"Ellie…"

"Come with me." I said it without thinking, but as soon as it was out there was no shoving it back in. The look of bewilderment on Tommy's face made me rethink what I'd said, but instead I decided to explain. Because that made sense. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of this Tommy, you know what my old god is like. They'll track me down, use Saff or Bee to invite me to the Summer festival and then get them to convince me in person to move in. I am the new…" I took a deep breath. "I am the new heir."

My phone started ringing. I answered it and was asked out on a date by Richard Wiles. I declined. Then I turned back to Tommy.

"But if you really want to support me here, come back to my house with me. It's not _all _bad I suppose, you get a lot of money after three generations, you'd have your own space."

"I'd be your legacy husband." Tommy muttered under his breath. I could hear the hatred, he knew what that meant. Legacy families were known for having lots of kids, and he HATED kids.

"You don't have to think of it like that."

"But it's true."

"LOOK," I couldn't help it, I got angry. Tommy wanted to stay with me and yet he wasn't discussing any other option that would disappoint my baby sister. "I HAVE TO DO THIS! MY FAMILY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME, DESPITE THE FACT THAT I HATE BEING PART OF A LEGACY! I'M DOING THIS FOR THEM!"

"No Ellie, you look. You have two little sisters who could _easily _become the heir to the Vander legacy, there's no need to be so hot-headed. I know you're loyal to your family and think this is being brave or something, but you're not, you're just ruining your own future. I remember how much you loved being 'free' from your god, and now you're just going to go straight back?" Tommy was overly-emotional at the worst of times, and now was not the right time for him to start crying.

"I told you…"

"Let's move. We could go to Bridgeport, I hear the nightlife there is _amazing_."

"Tommy."

"Or even Isla Paradisa. Who's going to find us there? Isn't it true that your god can't?"

"Yes Tommy, but…"

"I hear there's a new town, Midnight Hollow, we could…"

"TOMMY!" I yelled. I needed to yell. Sure he was putting forward some good points but…

Actually, what was I doing? He _was _putting forward some good points.

"What have I done now?" Tommy asked. Or tried to ask. He didn't quite get the question out since I kissed him halfway through.

"You are amazing." I told him just before we kissed and flirted and held hands and he gave me a massage and some flowers and embraced and I leapt into his arms and we woohooed in the shower.

"Thanks." Tommy continued my packing for me, and then started on his. It didn't take long, we just had to put everything we owned in our pockets, including the car, and we were off. Almost.

_Ding-dong_

"What was that?" I panicked a little, I'm not going to lie. Tommy peaked out the window and jumped back, scared. "What is it?"

"Your dad."

Well there went our plan.

**You like? I sure hope so. I don't know whether or not I'm going to continue this, but I think I'd like to. I love slipping all the little references in and I had a ton of fun writing it. So even if I am too lazy to complete this fic (which I really hope I'm not) there will definitely be more Sims things in the future. Thanks so much for reading ^_^**


End file.
